Nier: Umbra Rex
by BlackXII
Summary: Erased from one universe, born in another. Nothing is ever truly destroyed. This is the story of a Corrupt Empire, a Warrior with a Magic Book, and what follows. (AU Akame Ga Kill, NierxLeone, with some TatsumixMine)
1. Chapter 1

_**Akame Ga Kill is owned by its creators. Nier is owned by Square Enix, Please support the Official release!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Destruction/Renewal**

 _Well, here He was, embracing his fate. To save his friend He consigned himself to total destruction of his existence. He was waiting for the end to just embrace him completely. All traces of his existence gone. He saved the world, or destroyed it, depeding on one's viewpoint. Actually, he didn't remember anymore. Maybe this was his punishment more then a reward. He slowly started to forget... Wait what was he forgetting? Is this the part where he finally fades out?_

 _ **"Your time in this existence is over."** Oh, there was a voice now? **"Unfortunately yes. You see, in your self obliteration, you aren't aware that there's always going to be a single shred left. This will be put into a copy someplace where another "you" can possibly be happy, should your former friends investigate it."**_

 _What was this voice saying? Was this sacrifice all for nothing, he'd possibly go back and be with... Whoever it was the voice mentioned. Wait, he? Who was he?_

 _ **"You cannot go back."** He couldn't? But he said that... **"Only a copy will remain. However, this small shred of who you are, cannot truly be destroyed. Only moved. Where to is up to you. There are two choices. Pray you choose wisely."**_

 _Two choices, huh? He visualized two doors, and looked at both carefully, before going towards one of them. **"Is that your choice? You cannot take it back if it is."** A pause occurs, and He cannot know why he made this choice. All he understood was very simple. He made a choice. **"Very well. Good luck."** He was going to question the voice on why but the door opened and sucked him into the doorway before closing. The next thing he knew, he was falling, he didn't know where he was falling. Or how long, for that matter...then soon, everything was all white._

 _ **Imperial Capital: Local Hospital**_

"I need to see my sister! Let me through damn it!" Shouted the blonde haired general as he tried to move nurses and doctors aside.

"General Budo you must understand the situation. The news of the death of your brother in law several days earlier has induced the labor two weeks early." stated a nurse trying to calm the raving military official. "There's nothing to be worried for."

"But how will she raise the child without help?! I have to-" Before Budo could rant any further, a cry pierced the silence of the hospital. Several nurses walked out as a doctor wiped his brow exhaustedly.

"Congratulations General. You have a nephew, he's healthy and the mother is just fine. But she needs some rest for now." the doctor said, "You'll visit them as soon as they both get some well deserved rest. She told you to tell you the name of your Nephew."

"What is his name?" Budo asked.

"His name is Nier. Quite the peculiar name." The doctor said. "Any significance?"

"Actually there is. The Westerners call a large meadow that name. It's where My brother in law was killed." The general replied with a sigh. "He hoped to stop the current strife and prejudices. Caim was always an idealist." He then went to keep a vigil, for a time before possibly heading back to the Military grounds. He made a silent vow though, no matter what would happen, he would try to make the Empire a safe place for this child.

 ** _9 years later: Home_**

The young nine year old sat despondently in the living room of his home, he couldn't understand it. He was named after the field his father died in, people mocked him for his pale white hair, and his mother tries her best to raise him. Young Nier stared at the book in front of him and felt the overwhelming urge to try and beat the darn thing senseless.

It wasn't alive but the stoic face it wore, it made him very very sick of looking upon it. But before he could make a clear decision, he heard heavy footsteps walking into the living room. He knew those steps well. Before he knew it, the footsteps stopped right next to him and sat down next to him. He looked up to find the sharp blue eyes of his Uncle staring at him.

"Your mother wants you to spend some time with me this summer. I hope you'll understand why it'll be good for both of you." The General stated. "You're mother's family has a long military history in the Empire."

"I still don't understand. Is it more for my sake, or is it to have my mother take a small break of me?" Nier felt Budo's brows furrow, "Sir."

"Nier, no matter what you think of us, Your mother, my sister, loves you very much. And I swore to do whatever it takes to help her. Say what you wish, but I will help you as well." The General turns to look at the book and shakes his head and smiled, a rarity, and patted the silvery white hair of his nephew. "Do you know what that is?"

The boy shook his head. "This is called an Imperial Arm, or Teigu. Very powerful weapon or item of great power. There's a lot of things about them that you may yet learn. This one belonged to your father." Nier's eyes widened as he looked at the book.

"It is called **Book of Shadows: Grimoire**. The cover was made from the skin of a powerful Danger Beast and the Paper written in it's blood. That's all I know about it Nephew, as your father never got it to bond with him. Normally this would be in a Vault with other unused Teigu, but I suppose your mother wanted you to have it. Totally unsur-"

"It looks ugly." Nier stated. "I don't like it's face." As he said this he poked it in one of its eyes. Budo only chuckled, and patted his head once more.

"I shall see you this summer." The General said as he walked away, Nier left to keep poking the book. By the time His uncle truly left, did something truly happen.

"Stop! For the love of all that is Holy stop poking me!" Shouted a voice. "Who dares to poke the most powerful tome in existence?! By my Pages, you are a bit young to be activating me." As this was stated the book started to float.

"Agh! Talking book!" Nier shouted.

"Of course I speak. Some Teigu are sentient after all. See here though, you are to cease this poking at once if we are to have an honest partnership from here on boy. I don't know why you awakened me, or what forces brought us together, but you are the first person to touch the Powerful **Grimoire Weiss**! My very name brings even Danger Beasts to their knees!"

"O..Kay?" Nier said puzzled. "Mom and Uncle are going to be so mad that I did...whatever this was."

"It is confusing but believe me, I wouldn't have woken if I didn't find you... Promising. I admire your pluck. I believe together we can be something this Empire can greatly look upon."

"Alright Mr. Weiss." Nier replied.

"Don't you dare abbreviate it! Address me by my full and proper name!" The Grimoire sighed. This was going to be a _long_ partnership.

* * *

 ** _Well, this story started to float around in my head for the past week. Nier is Basically in the World of Akame Ga Kill now. I couldn't figure out an appropriate Teigu for him to handle so, I essentially made a Teigu version of Grimoire Weiss, because let's face it, their partnership is perfect._**

 ** _Remember to review and let me know what y'all think! -BlackXII_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Akame Ga Kill is owned by its creators. Nier is owned by Square Enix, Please support the Official release!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Night/Hunter**

 ** _Imperial Capital_**

Tatsumi got kicked out of the recruitment office. After the long trip he has in hopes to save the village, he was utterly and completely disappointed with the complete turnaround of his luck. As he walked down the streets he heard a commotion and the ground rumbled he was wondering what was making the sound before he looked forward in alarm and dodged a very large boar coming his way.

"Yikes! That was close!" Tatsumi shouted as the Boar suddenly screeched to a halt. He then noticed someone was actually riding the large animal! He had white silver hair and was clothed in a military garb, but had a headband in his hair that seemed to be western in its decoration and look. The individual dismounted and looked around as a book floated down beside him. Wait a floating book?

"Why must you always ride boars to stop their rampaging stampede?" Came a voice that caused Tatsumi's mouth to drop in shock. The voice came from the book! What sort of sorcery was this that made books talk?! "We also seem to have an onlooker."

"Hm?" Said the white haired man as he approached Tatsumi. "Hello there. Sorry if I nearly ran you over."

"No it's fine. I was just on my way to an inn, or a bar contemplating my future." Tatsumi replied with a sigh.

"Kicked out of the recruitment office hm?" The book noted. The young man was once more surprised at the book's deduction.

"He does that. But I can tell a promising individual who probably made a little blunder. What'd you want to be?" The white haired young man asked.

"Well, I was hoping to be a military officer, for the better pay!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he finished his explanation as The white haired twenty something walked around him. Humming in some points.

"How do you want to to be in a special part of the army?" The man finally asked. Tatsumi's eyes brightened and moved to speak in excitement but the book interrupted.

"Are you out of your mind? Telling a hapless country boy to join up with you?" The book sounded sarcastic, yet incredibly annoyed with what was just asked. However, he seemed to pay him no mind.

"Young man, if you follow me, I can guarantee a good pay wage." Before anymore was said Tatsumi was shaking his hand.

"I can't thank you enough! I'm Tatsumi I promise to do whatever you say!" He said gratefully.

"Good. Then stick with me. It's easy to get lost in this part of the Capital. Let me take you to HQ." With that the man walked with book and boy in tow. "As for your complaints Weiss, relax."

"Stop abbreviating!" The book shouted.

 ** _Later: A Solitary Manor_**

Tatsumi took in the large solitary three winged Manor. He didn't notice others around, so he had the faintest feeling this man would mean him more harm then good.

"You live here, by yourself?" Tatsumi asked as he followed the man into the entry hall.

"In a way yes. But I am not alone. I have Weiss, and on the left and right wings are some of the other members of the special army division I am offering you a part in." The man answered as he walked into the large spacious living room. "Sit down make yourself comfortable."

Tatsumi did so but before he could get another word out he heard arguement. Weiss groaned, "It seems the pink one is having an arguement with the hussy, again."

"They have names Weiss. Mine and Leone. Oh, I'm sure they'll like you Tatsumi. They're part of the group in a division run by a colleague of mine." The white haired individual explained.

"So what is it you do her-" Tatsumi's question was interrupted when the doors burst open as a very beautiful blonde was being chased in by a shorter pink clad girl.

"You can't just make any excuses Leone! You almost swindled one of the Jaegers, again!"

"Jagers?" Tatsumi asked looking at them then at the book. But his question diverted the arguement and had the two place their eyes on him.

"And who are you?!" The one clearly called Mine was called. "If you're a new guy you don't look like mu-eep! C-Commander Nier!"

"Yes? Oh no go on, don't let Weiss and I impede your judgemental rant." Nier said with a small grin. "Leone, how are you today? Did you swindle Wave again?"

"Uh... well, maybe? It's not my fault he's gullible!" came the reply from the Blonde. She blushed a bit but it was a bit natural when talking to the young commander in her age group.

"Gaining more money for your bar hopping, Hussy?" Grimoire Weiss asked.

"Hey shut it, Book!" Leone said, smirking at the audible angry fuming of the expressionless face of the Grimoire.

"Now see here! I've told you thousands of times I am Grimoire Weiss! For those who say it, it is not to be abbreviated!" The Teigu continued his small rant as Nier sighed.

"Anyway Tatsumi, I have to change out of my military trappings, I'll leave you in the capable hands, or pages, of Grimoire Weiss. He'll give you the more detailed rundown of the manor and what you're joining." The Commanded thus walked to the north wing as the boom floated to Tatsumi, while both girls present sighed in relief.

"For a second there I'd thought he'd scold us." Leone stated with a chuckle. "So, got a name new guy?"

"Tatsumi, nice to meet you two." Tatsumi said as he looked the two over. Mine wore her hair in a twintail look and was clad in pink clothing. Leone however, was tall, with short blonde hair with an outfit that accentuated her beauty. It was no wonder Grimoire Weiss had the gall to call her such horrid monikers. Speaking of the Grimoire he was now telling Tatsumi the living arrangements.

"Now then Tatsumi, you'll have to pick one of the vacant rooms on either the west or east wing. This part of the Army is a two division organization. On the West Wing is Night Raid, who specializes in espionage and assassinations." Leone gave a one armed hug around Mine and waved, indicating that they were a part of it. "On the East Wing is the Jaegers, Special Enforcement department. Pick the room carefully. You'll most likely join the division the Wing and room is associated with."

"So I have till nightfall to pick huh?" Tatsumi asked as the book flew to his face.

"You could always sleep on the couch for the first night. Dinner is at Six, don't touch anything that looks expensive or fragile." Weiss stated as he floated away, leaving Tatsumi to wonder just what he gotten himself into.

 ** _Nier's Quarters: 6:08 PM_**

Nier sat at his desk writing out several reports as he opened a pocket watch to check the time and he sighed at the look. Late for dinner again. It didn't matter, he'd make up for the lost time after he sent his uncle the Report. He had an organization to run and Corruption to weed out. Thus was the directive of the Shade Organization. While they serve the public and The Great General Budo, his uncle, Nier ensured the organization was only answerable to both Budo, and the young Emperor. He couldn't trust the Prime Minister as far as he could throw him.

But one bad apple at a time. Honest's Barrel had a lot of them, and he'll deal with each one at a quiet pace. Nier signed the report and got up and stretched his legs, and looked at himself in the Western trappings he loved to wear in his off time and on missions. Nier walked out of his quarters and walked down the the Halls of the North Wing and turned to the shared dining area. Most of Night Raid's agents were present whilst the only representative of the Jaegers, a Mariner named Wave, sat at the other side of the table as Nier walked to the head of the table and observed them.

"Evening everyone. Have most of you met the new addition to the organization yet?" Nier asked.

"Yeah, is he gonna join the Jaegers or Night Raid? I have to report to Najenda and I'm sure Wave will update his General about this as well." A green haired man said explaining his question as Wave put his hands up in defense.

"I am not a kiss up to General Esdeath! But she'll torture me otherwise if I don't tell her anything new! You can attest to that right Commander?" The blue haired man asked as Nier Shrugged.

"Where's Akame and some of the others? A mission?" He asked, noting the absence of some of the others.

"Yeah, She, Bulat, Leone, and Susanno went to deal with a Noble Family responsible for kidnapping country folk." Lubbock explained as Mine huffed.

"Leone left me and your dumb book to babysit the new guy!" The Pinkette complained as her purple haired companion Sheele tried to calm her down.

"Hey! Why do you have such a bad impression of me?!" Tatsumi shouted from the end of the table.

"Relax Tatsumi, and Welcome." Nier said as he raised his glass. "Welcome to the Shade Organization, we are the Response to the corruption in the Empire, and any people that are connected to it. You've joined this for good reasons. As promised, I will send money to your village, as well as pay you wages. My only condition is do as the head of the division you join says, or what I say." Nier's face turned serious after he says this before heaving a sigh. "Understand this, this job is no less dangerous then fighting Danger Beasts. The chance of death is high. If you wish to leave now, speak now."

As the Commander sipped the drink from his cup he observed Tatsumi as Grimoire Weiss floated beside him. Tatsumi only met Nier's blue gaze with determined green eyes. The Commander smiled. "Raise a glass then, for the New Member of Shade!" Thus those present raised their glasses to celebrate the new Recruit in their fold.

* * *

 ** _Well, this has gained a small following, and also by the time this Chapter is up, I'll be celebrating my Birthday! A sweet bonus wouldn't you say?_**

 ** _Anyway, Review Response time!_**

 ** _Mrotrax: Thank you for your review, without it, this Story would've been a one shot dream. I hope you like this Adventure._**

 ** _With that said, now for some explaining that will answer some questions. Yes I'm using Repicant Nier, cause he's a young man and he looks the part for this little adventure. As for this Joint Organization which both Night Raid and the Jaegers are a part of, well, it's origins will be hinted at, and some flashbacks will give some perspective. Short hand excuse, I needed to make the pool of what I want to talk about next a bit bigger then most._**

 ** _The Pool in question is the Choices of Who to Pair Nier with. Now whilst the pool is slightly bigger, its relatively small since who I have in mind. The choices are as follows in the following Shipping Names:_**

 ** _Black Ice (NierxEsdeath): Pretty straightforward there. I'll leave probable reasons to you imaginations and or suggestions if you like the Pairing._**

 ** _Shadow Lion (NierxLeone): She doesn't get enough love I've noticed, with only one nice fic in particular made by Mrotrax, shoutout to him and his fantastic fic, Wings and Lioness and the Supplementary Extras. Go give them a read. It's awesome!_**

 ** _Finally we have Night Owl with Nier paired with Najenda: Probably the most tricky, and it'll most likely be a friendship pairing due to Lubbock pining for the affections of Night Raid's leader._**

 ** _Well Thats all I have to say!_**

 ** _Remember to Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Akame Ga Kill is owned by its creators. Nier is owned by Square Enix, Please support the Official release!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Team/Single Life**

 ** _Shade Manor- 11:00 AM_**

"Wake up." The Grimoire uttered. The moan in the bedsheets was all he received. "Don't make me use one of my spells, you've been asleep too long. Now wake up Fool."

"Alright Weiss, I'm up." Muttered the Head of Shade Organization as he emerged from his covers, his hair looking like a complete mess. "What's the news of Night Raid's mission?"

"Taken out as per the mission's demands. However, they seemed to have found some of Tatsumi's friends in the process." The Grimoire explained, "Before you say something idealistically simplistic like invite them as well, let me pop that proverbial bubble. They were among the victims." At this the commander took a grim look at the teigu before going to a mirror and fixing his hair.

"Does he know?" He asked as he simply stayed in the black and teal pajamas whilst fixing the hair and in. "If so how did he take it?"

"As well as anyone who has experienced loss for the first time Nier. Why?" The book floated beside him as the commander walked down the hall.

"Did I do the right thing bringing him here?" Nier Asked stopping and looking out a hallway window. He looked at his home, the Capital, and he saw the outward glamour of it. But he could feel the shadows of corruption with his own shadows, only his shadow was like the blanket of Night, or a cooling shade. Nier sighed bitterly as he entered the main hall and noticed Tatsumi in the living room near the fireplace, sleeping peacefully after crying himself to sleep.

"You always do the right thing. Never doubt it." Weiss stated firmly to the young man who sidestepped and caught a sheathed kitchen knife.

"Morning Akame. Hm, sheathed. Should I wonder if my one of my favorite sister figures is slipping?" Nier stated as he looked at the black haired, red eyed girl, cooking lunch.

"Nee-sama's an important figure in the Organization, and also a well respected member of the Empire." Akame stated as she ate some of the ingredients as she was cooking. The Commander of Shade deadpanned and sighed before looking at Tatsumi.

"I take it you informed him of his friends' passing?" His question was received with a small nod. "Good, better you or Leone then someone as blunt as Sheele."

"One more thing. Boss is back." Akame informed as Nier sighed. So Najenda was back. At least the girls bath house could possibly be spared from Lubbock for a while.

"You know Lubbock won't stop peeping if Najenda is concerned. Just be thankful he doesn't go near there when the blue-haired sadist is bathing." Grimoire Weiss commented. Nier could only roll his eyes at Weiss' comment as he walked to gently shake Tatsumi awake.

"Oy newbie. Wake up! It's Eleven o'nine in the morning!" Nier shouted, giving an impersonation of his Uncle Budo. Tatsumi yelled out as he fell onto his face. "Up now Tatsumi? You slept through breakfast."

"Yeah, so what's on the Agenda today?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well if you hadn't decided yet, you need to choose between the Jaeger or Night Raid Departments of Shade. Can't have you hogging the living room to yourself." Nier said with a grin. "If you choose Night Raid now the head of that Department is here. General Esdeath, head of the Jaegers, is away with most of the Team on an excursion to the North trying to prevent an invasion."

"Most as in almost all!" Came the shout of a certain individual as Weiss actually chuckled.

"You met Wave already Tatsumi, I'm sure you two will get along swimmingly regardless of your choice. Wave, tell Leone that you and her are on babysitting duty for him till he chooses either your department or hers. I got business with the Great General." He stated as he walked out of the Manor.

"And he's gone." Wave stated. He then looked at Tatsumi. "So, where are you from?"

 ** _An hour later_**

Nier approached The Great General's residence and entered the office area of said residence. Weiss floated as always close by. "Commander. You're here. Have a seat." Came the voice of his uncle. Nier did just that.

"Is there something wrong sir? Have I or the Organization done something that the Emperor does not like?" Nier asked with a raised brow.

"No. Far from it." The Great General stated with a small exasperated sigh that gave way to a grin, "I want to check up on my Nephew and then tell him of a situation."

"Well aside from running a halfway clandestine organization that's independent from His thumb, I'm just peachy Uncle." Nier said with a roll of his eyes. "As for this situation, it wouldn't be about Zank now would it?"

"I'm getting there. I want to ask one more question. Have you finally decided which girl to make your significant other?" Budo asked.

"Uncle." Nier whined. "Don't pressure me like you did at the Academy."

"You pressured yourself on that front Nier. Also you do have viable options within your little group. There's your mutual friends from the Academy days, like Najenda the Cyclops and General Sadist. As well as the blonde hussy." Weiss lectured as Nier glared daggers at him.

"Weiss this is a personal discussion with my uncle and I. Kindly keep quiet, and keep your insulting nicknames to yourself. It's rude."

 ** _Meanwhile at the Shade Manor_**

"So the choice is yours Tatsumi." Said a one eyed, metal armed woman who was eyeing him carefully. "Like I'm sure you heard some people say already, this is your choice and your life. But know that you and your village will be compensated. And you will be trained and housed here."

Tatsumi looked at Najenda and the rest of Night Raid as he then looked at Wave. Wave gave a shrug. If Tatsumi joined Night Raid it didn't matter. What was fun for him was that Wave finally had a new friend that actually had the same background as he did! They could talk about what their villages have and don't have.

"Well, I guess I'll join Night Raid." Tatsumi stated as he took Najenda's metal arm and shook it. "The life of carnage will be my life."

"Welcome to Night Raid Tatsumi!" Leone shouted as Mine huffed.

 _"I bet he loser doesn't last one week."_ The Pink Haired Sniper thought.

* * *

 ** _Review Response time!_**

 ** _Mrotrax: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one just as much! Let me know who you think Nier should be paired with too!_**

 ** _Guest: I have actually a legitimate excuse, somewhat. Nier sees Akame and Kurome more as sisters, younger sisters as those two are in their teens and Nier is in his early 20's._**

 ** _This is having a small but slowly growing following and I like that about this story! Thank you all so much for the support!_**

 ** _Oh, also small announcement for you Akame Ga Kill folks. I've got an EsdeathxOC Fic in the works. Hope you all like it as much as this!_**

 ** _Remember to Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Akame Ga Kill is owned by its creators. Nier is owned by Square Enix, Please support the Official release!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Training/Kitten Antics**

 ** _Shade Manor-Training Fields_**

Tatsumi was training under Akame two days after joining Night Raid Division as Nier in his military garb watched with a slight interest. "He does have potential." Weiss stated as he looked at Nier. "But he's going to have to start pulling his own weight soon."

"I know Weiss. I'm just trying to figure out which mission I should have Najenda give him." Nier replied.

"Just give Night Raid the general alert for Zank the Executioner. The more he remains at large the more it puts the Shade Organization's reputation at risk." The Grimoire exclaimed.

"Quiet Weiss I'm well aware. You may have a point." The Head of Shade sighed as he got up. "You deliver it to Najenda's attention. I'm going inside for a nap." With that he left Tatsumi and Akame to their own devices.

"Tatsumi. We're going to go hunting for Koga Tuna." Akame stated as she lead the slightly battered rookie assassin to the water's where the tuna resided to get a generous amount for lunch.

 ** _Nier's Quarters_**

Nier entered his quarters with a small sigh as he walked to a small couch in front of the fireplace. Nearest to it was a desk filled with reports from past operations and essays he remembered filling out back in the military academy, where you'd go to not only think about a career in the army, but to attain the general education required for other careers. Chuckling he began to recall what it was like.

 _Several Years Ago_

 _Nier was writing in a notebook watching the current combatants in the sparring arena for an assignment given to him by his uncle. The current combatants was his Colleague Esdeath and her friend/aide Run. It was a simple match, no Teigu allowed._

 _"This match is going to be over in the next second." Weiss commented._

 _"Yes Weiss. Esdeath is quite persistent. She'll be done with him in about-oh. He's already down." Nier said as he got up and gave a golf applause before heading down to help out his fellow Intellectual. "Quite the fight my friend."_

 _"Thanks. Can you believe she was only using less then fifteen percent?" Run stated as he extended a hand and helped him up._

 _"Yes, I can, knowing how much she can throw down, barbaric sadist." Weiss stated. Nier glared at Weiss before shaking his head._

 _"Come on Run. Let's get you cleaned up."_

 _Present_

Nier felt something sit on his lap. Not something, someone. And if the purring didn't give her away, the blonde hair in his face was a no brainer. "Leone. What are you doing?" Nier asked as she sat on his lap like an affectionate cat.

"It's been forever since I chatted with my favorite Noble." Leone said with a smirk.

"You don't like Nobles." Nier said as he deadpanned. Leone finally let out a laugh at his statement and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Seriously Leone, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like, Commander? I'm cuddling you." Leone said with a straight face. "Come on Nier, try and give at least me or one of the girls you have a crush on the time of day. Then maybe I wouldn't need to come up with kitten tactics."

"More like kitten antics like how you did before you attained Lionelle. Remember the time you pranked that old shopkeeper?" Nier asked.

"You mean that one time with the homemade Feather Cannon? On that old shopkeeper?" Leone asked as Nier nodded. "You do realize that attempt backfired on me and cause-ehehe! H-Haha-Hey!"

"And caused the feathers to cling to you in a tickling fashion!" Nier smirked and tickled her sides before letting go and jumping away. Leone continued to laugh. "Okay Leone go back to work. Najenda is probably going to give a general alert about my thoughts regarding Zank."

"Oh no. Don't think you can get away that easily!" Leone stated as she leapt and tried to tackle him, only to grab dark fabric that quickly faded away. "No fair! You used your shadow magic disappearing act thing!" She looked around and finally realized why Nier did it, before smirking and activating Lionelle.

"Alright Commander. Ready or not, this Lion's prowling."

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Weiss shivered at the spot where he decided to spend time assessing Tatsumi and Akame's fishing skills. "I've a feeling something is going on with the fool. And it's due to the antics of a certain hussy."

"Nier-san is running from Leone again?" Akame asked in a calm deadpan voice.

"Unfortunately your brother figure is an idiot for allowing such antics." Weiss commented. "I wager she will catch him soon. Najenda may give out the general alert for Night Raid."

 ** _In the living room_**

"Oh Commander.~ Where are you?~" Leone said very sweetly as she sniffs the air. "This training exercise is getting boring. You always hide from me." She paused before looking at the couch where Tatsumi once slept in and saw the blanket, which led her smirk to get even bigger.

Nier tried his best to keep hidden under the blanket, hoping she'd not find him. "Oh pooh. I guess I'll never find him this session. I guess I'll just curl up on the couch and take a catnap on this body pillow!" Nier's eyes widened as he felt Leone's weight crash on him. Smirking in satisfaction of the resulting grunt Leone pulled the blanket from his face.

"Nier, if you're going to make it that easy, you might as well let me mark you and put your decision between Esdeath and I to rest." Leone scolded as she poked his nose and nuzzled into him, deactivating her teigu.

"Leone, come on don't take a nap now, we have to get ready for lunch, or what will happen when Najenda catches you slacking-?" Nier was silenced by another poke to his nose.

"No talkie. Just cuddles." The blonde stated as she nuzzled into him and went to sleep on him. Nier was simply looking around mortified, what would happen if Wave, Lubbock or even Najenda showed up and saw this!? But at least Leone didn't decide to shove his head into her chest.

Then he wouldn't survive the lecture they'd both get from Grimoire Weiss! The book of shadows would be brutal! But the feeling of Leone cuddling into him, and the particular childhood memories that sparked up about his mother made even the possible lecture worth it.

* * *

 ** _Review Response time!_**

 ** _Mrotrax: Oho, Mine and Tatsumi have no idea what I'm gonna dish out. My nefarious plans to ship them are underway for the future of this story. Muahahaha._**

 ** _Zero (Guest): For being the first person to suggest a pairing here's a small scene that may/may not tease the pairing a little bit. I agree though. Leone does get little attention in terms of pairings. Save for a select few writers I know of who use her to a fantastic level._**

 ** _Remember to Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Akame Ga Kill is owned by its creators. Nier is owned by Square Enix, Please support the Official release!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Beheader/Shadows**

 ** _Capital Streets: Nightfall_**

Nier was walking the streets of the capital, scouting the Area. The General alert for Night Raid was out in the air. Nier was rubbing his ears from the painful lecture he got from Weiss.

 _Several Hours Earlier_

 _"You imbecile! I leave you alone for half an hour! Half an hour and you and the Hussy are cuddling! This level of intimacy I must not allow!" Weiss shouted as Nier stood taking the lecture._

 _"Calm down Weiss, it was just a harmless friendly cuddle. Besides. Nier didn't seem to mind at all." Leone stated as the head of Shade blushed immensely._

 _"Just for that remark, I shall only punish Nier. We're patrolling for Zank with whoever else is out there with us!" Weiss shouted. Nier could only sigh and shake his head._

 _Present_

"Come now Nier, it's not like she doesn't cuddle or flirt with you every so often." Weiss stated. "The sadist plays mind games with you less then do any of that."

"I know Weiss. I'm actually thinking about making up my mind and being with Leone. Besides, I think I don't need to remind you about Esdeath's outrageous list." Nier explained as he walked with the book. "Now where is Tatsumi and Akame, they should be meeting up with us any second."

"Knowing the new blood he's probably stopping for a restroom break." Weiss rationalized as he floated nonchalant ahead of his master. Nier sighed and nodded deciding he had to go and try to trace the route he gave the two. The Grimoire began to float a little closer in a battle distance, in case the young head of Shade decided to use magic. Nier began to tense up, much like he did when he was sent with Esdeath and Najenda on a campaign shortly before he decided to form Shade.

Then he noted Weiss quivering slightly. "Another Teigu other then Akame's is near. Spectator."

"It's definitely Zank then." The Commander stated as he drew his sword and ran forward toward the battle and saw the perpetrator in question fighting Akame and Tatsumi at the side looking battered. Zank seemed to try and throw Akame off by using his Teigu, however, Nier would have none of that.

 _ **"Gaudete** **Umbra!"** _ He shouted, sending a fist sized blast made from shadows right at Zank, forcing him to cancel out his illusion.

"Well, well, well, the Commander of Shade, Nier, Son of Caim, Nephew of The Great General." Zank stated as Nier simply bowed. "Umbra Rex himself."

"Cut the mind reading Zank. I've come to help my subordinates." Nier stated.

"He can read your mind Commander!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Yes yes we know Tatsumi, I've educated him on Teigu since he activated me." Weiss stated. "Alright fool, let's go help the other fool." Nier rolled his eyes and approached Tatsumi but saw a strike from Zank incoming because the killer didn't want to be ignored. Nier raised his sword and blocked.

"Akame!" Nier shouted as Akame managed to run behind Zank and sliced at his neck. However the Executioner blocked that strike with his other blade and kicked the red eyed assassin backwards towards Tatsumi.

"You played your last possible card Umbra Rex. Any last words?" The demented killer asked with a twisted grin.

 _ **"Sanguis vocem, verborum sono et potestate sunt!"** _ Nier stated as he placed a hand on Zank's torso. _**"Umbra Lanceam!"**_

Before Tatsumi could even blink a large lance appearing in a red and black mixture pierced through Zank's stomach as Akame finished the Executioner with one cut to the kidney.

"Burn in whatever hell has planned for you." Nier stated and turned to Tatsumi who gasped in slight shock. When Nier used his magic, his eyes turned slightly yellow. The yellow began to fade as the Commander sighed in relief.

"Good, you both are safe." He said calmly as he walked in a tired pace, sheathing his sword.

"You imbecile, you tired yourself out by concentrating all your magic on that one shot." Weiss stated as he followed behind as Akame helped Tatsumi up.

"What was that he said before using that..shadow lance thing?" He asked as he walked with Akame.

"It's an ancient language." Akame stated. "But in common tongues it means the following. Blood is sound, sound are words and words are power. That is the basic rules of shadow magic, which is what The Book of Shadows: Grimoire Weiss is capable of."

"And Umbra Rex?" The Green Eyed newbie of Night Raid asked.

"Roughly it means Shadow King, but Nier doesn't want to be king. So he calls himself one name only." Akame stated. "He calls himself the Shadow Lord."

 ** _Shade Manor: An Hour later_**

"Good job on your first job Tatsumi. They'll make a Night Raid member out of you yet. I'm thinking your next stage of training should be recon. Mine would help with that." Nier stated.

"Okay, that sounds great, thanks Commander. Wait, **what?!** " Tatsumi shouted as Mine also heard this and began to voice her protests as well. The Commander said nothing as he walked back to his room.

"Please don't Protest, the Commander is tired and needs his rest." Grimoire Weiss stated, "So no one disturb him please. That goes for you too Hussy. Wait, where is she?!"

"Oh Leone snuck into Nier's room. Apparently she wants another cuddle session." Mine stated as Weiss looked like he was about to rip his own pages. But surprisingly the book calmed down.

"Ah well. It's not like he will mind. He could use the comfort of another's arms for this night."

* * *

 ** _Review Response time!_**

 ** _Mrotrax: Almost eh? Do I smell support for NierxLeone?_**

 ** _Cause guess what? I'm going for that pairing! Mostly because I am currently also writing an EsdeathxOC Fic, entitled "Chained Wolves and Frozen Hearts". (Go read it! It's the first Non-crossover story I've done in ages!)_**

 ** _Also because Leone doesn't have a lot of attention, crossovers or otherwise._**

 ** _Anyway, next chapter will focus on relationships being cemented in, and also, The Jaegers are coming soon!_**

 ** _Remember to Review!_**


End file.
